A whole new world
by AFanGirlNamedGrace
Summary: Follows the original storyline but all the characters roles are switched. How will things change from the show?
1. chapter 1

**Follows the story but the characters are switched. Slightly AU but it's the same plot of the first three seasons of Greys Anatomy.**

 **This is Meredith's point of view.**

I woke up from the blaring alarm on my nightstand on the first day of my internship. I had made a rule no picking up guys at bars before I got the hang of this doctor thing. The drive to the hospital was short but fun, I got the ride the ferry boat. That was the only good thing about growing up in Seattle, riding ferry boats all the time.

I made my way to the orientation in an OR where chief Webber gave his famous 'the game' speech. A few days ago when I told her I would be interning at his hospital she told me the speech as she remembered him giving it once. She then told me about what a disappointment I am and how the only sane decision my father ever made was leaving me, honestly it hurt but as time goes by it hurts less and less.

After the speech a resident brought us to the locker room where we picked out scrubs

" Only six women out of twenty" the girl said obviously annoyed

"Yeah" Meredith agreed

"I hear one of them' a model" she continued, geez a model.

"Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing. Your Christina right?" All she got was a nod out of her.

"Which resident are you assigned to? I got Bailey"

"The Nazi. Me too" she said and turned around to put her hair up. Meredith saw a boy staring at her

"You got the Nazi me too. At least we'll be tortured together. I'm George O'Malley. Uh we met at the, uh, mixer. You had on a black dress with a slip up the side. And strapped sandals, now you think I'm gay, I'm not gay, it's just you we're uh pretty unforgettable" he stuttered. It was painfully obvious that he had a crush on her. Someone called her name and told her to find Bailey. Her, Christina, George and another girl with blonde hair who she guessed was the model walked down the hall to find a short plump African American woman.

"Thats the Nazi?" George asked beside me

"I thought the Nazi would be, well a Nazi" I said in a whisper

"Maybe its professional jealousy, she's brilliant and they call her the Nazi because their jealous" the blonde said, Christina must have read my thoughts

"Let me guess, your the model" she snickered, the girl just brushed it off and introduced herself to Bailey

"Hi I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie" she said with a cheerful grin.

Doctor Bailey immediately spoke "I have five rules memorize them. Rule number one don't bother sucking up, I already hate you that's not gonna change." She pointed to a box, "trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you, you will answer every page at a run. A Run! That's number two" she lead them down a hallway leading to the catwalk. "Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. Your interns, grunts, nobodies, you run labs, write orders, and work every second night till you drop." She opened the door to an on call room. "On call rooms, attendings hog them, sleep where you can when you can. That brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is dying. Rule four the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only will you have killed someone but also woken me for no good reason. We clear?" This was her chance to stand out.

"You said five rules that was only four" she pointed out. Baileys pager started going off.

"Rule five when I move you move" she started running down to hall to an elevator.

After she had been assigned to the patient Meredith sat down to lunch with the other interns. They were all looking at her.

"What did I kill someone already" she joked

"Your mother is Ellis Grey?" George asked

"Yeah" She said slowly not fully understanding what this information had to do with anything.

"She's a legend" Izzie stated. _Great._ The rest of Meredith's shift went by slowly but she knew this was a once in a lifetime experience and she had to make the best of it. Her patient Kate Bryce had a cardiac annurysm, her and Cristina had found it when she admitted she had a one night stand with the head of cardio: Preston Burke.


	2. Shake your groove thing

Meredith's POV (season one episode five)

I was now two weeks into my internship and it was hell. I vaguely remember my mother's internship but I know she spent more time at the hospital than home which was true. She had warned me not to make friends with the other interns, that they would find my weakness and stab me in the back. Today I traded cardio with Cristina for a week of plastics, it was one of my top specialty choices. It would also mean I would be working with Dr Sloan, he was one of the country's top surgeons.

After rounds I was at the nurses station filling out a chart on a new admission when a cup of coffee was placed next to me. I slowly looked up to find Dr Sloan giving me a ' _McSteamy'_ grin. (I couldn't really find a way to change all the nicknames) "What's this?" I asked surprised at the gesture.

"Its coffee" he said plain and simply.

"I know that. What is it doing in front of me?" I asked again.

"I saw on the board you got here at four, thought maybe you would need the caffeine" it was actually thoughtful.

"Well thank you but I need to fill out these charts" I said pointing to the stack of folders I had to get through. He left her alone for the rest of the day thankfully, I heard a patient of his from years ago came in with a sponge left from the first surgery he had done as an intern. I saw him and Bailey in a heated argument over his capabilities, Mark stormed out still sexy as always. I don't know what caused it but I followed him. I confronted him and asked him what was wrong, he said 'just having a bad day' and walked off after almost kissing me.

I was amazed and shocked at how a famous plastic surgeon didn't tell his superiors at he time about a malpractice. _He was probably covering his own ass._ As my shift ended I saw Mark leave the chiefs office and go into an on call room, Bailey approached me and told me "he was always going to tell about the sponge but was waiting for the right time." After this I went to the on call room no found Mark undressing.

"Thanks for the coffee" I said as he walked over to me and kissed me passionately and aggressively. We stumbled onto the bed and he removed my clothes. After an hour and a half we redressed and walked out of the room as if nothing happened.


	3. The self destruct button

**This is just a filler from Meredith's POV Season one episode seven.**

I don't know what this thing with me and Mark is honestly. He asked me earlier today what we are and what this is but I don't know, I like him that much is clear but I'm 'Meredith Grey child of darkness' I'm not supposed to get a happy ending. _Crap_ I'm going to be sick again. Oh god I've been throwing up periodically for the past four days. I have felt off since maybe a week ago but I just now started vomiting, first I couldn't stand the smell of the antiseptic wipes the hospital has. All of my symptoms show the flu but there is the other what like 0.08% percent chance it might not be the flu. It could be appendicitis but that's a long shot with my age, an ulcer but I would have a fever and there is no way I'm pregnant. _Shit_ I realized I'm a week late.

I went to the drug store and bought seven tests. I couldn't risk doing a blood test in case people found out. I locked myself in the bathroom in geriatrics's to lessen the chance I would be seen. I waited the dreadful three minutes and looked at the results. _Pregnant._


	4. Who's zoomin who?

Cristina's POV _season one episode nine_

Burke and I have been together in a steady relationship for six weeks. This is the longest relationship I've ever had, I seriously want a future with him. I not only admire Burke as a surgeon but he has a great personality. That's the big draw to him, he's smart, caring and handsome. I have to admit im slightly worried about the phone call he got this morning in bed and the one during rounds but we never agreed to being exclusive. I didn't even consider the idea of another woman, I mean he stayed at my place for seven days straight. But then again we never made rules for this relationship. Tonight he said we needed to talk and we're going to dinner, I'm going to tell him I want an exclusive relationship with him.

Me and Burke are in the lobby about to go, he helped me put on my jacket like the gentleman he is. But when I fixed my shirt I noticed his gaze on another woman standing by the doors. She's looking back at him, he turned to me and almost in a whisper said "Cristina I'm so sorry" now I'm even more confused than before. The woman has blonde hair ending slightly below her shoulders, she's about five foot eight and I cannot see her body with the black designer coat she had on. The woman approached and stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Erica Burke" she said sweetly looking at the proximity of the two she observed. "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband" all I knew was I had to get out of there. So I did what I did best; ran.

I went to Joe's and found Meredith and George at the bar. "Burke is married" I blurt out, George spits out his beer so mush as its dripping from his nostrils. Meredith just sits there staring at the water in front of her, it makes me wonder if it's vodka and not water or how many shots she's already had. Before I could say anything George got up and went to the bathroom. Meredith in the same manner I did told me what was going on with her. "I'm pregnant". She told me how she couldn't get rid of it much to my surprise and dismay. She still wouldn't tell me who the father was.

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **I know this will be MerMark and burktina overall. I know that Derek will be in Owen's position and follow his storyline. But at Mark and Meredith's wedding does he walk out, she will end up with Mark but will she date Derek for a little while like Cristina did?**


	5. Make me lose control

**Meredith's POV Season two episode three**

 **(At this point Cristina learned Meredith was sleeping with Mark)**

Me and Cristina went jogging this morning, her idea not mine. She said it would help us both feel better.

"I'm stupid" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear, I knew she was still having trouble dealing with Burke and She-Burke.

"Slutty mistress" I said, she knew my family was broken up by my mother and fathers affairs resulting in my paternal half sisters Lexie and Molly and my maternal half sister and brother Jackson and Margret.

"Pregnant Whore" she shot back with exhaustion in her voice. "Sleeping with our bosses was a great idea" she concluded. I had to agree there.

"You know what's ruined for me?" Cristina asked in a softer voice. She continued running around me while I caught my breath. _God I hate being pregnant._

"What?" I asked again.

"Jazz music" she huffed. "I used to love jazz music, but Burke loves jazz so now every time I listen to it I think of him. Of us listening to it in bed together".

"Yeah" Me and Marks not-relationship had caused similar thoughts. "Mark ruined Rhinoplasty's for me. And skin grafts, I miss plastics" after our awkward break up he removed me from his service indefinitely. _What an ass._

 _Five days earlier_

 _The whole day Mark kept flirting with me and pulling me into secluded areas of the hospital to make out. He wanted to go to dinner but I don't want to lead him on, it's bad enough I'm pregnant._

 _After he told me to think about going out with him three times, yes I counted. I found Mark in 'our on call room'._

 _"Hey. Do you still have those dinner reservations? Cause I'm starving" I asked. He turned to me and his expression was cold._

 _"Meredith I think there's something we should discuss" he said sullenly._

 _"Yeah I think there is" I said, this was my chance to tell him about the baby. I wouldn't feel right having an abortion without him knowing._

 _"It's pretty clear."_

 _"It is?" I thought no one except Cristina knew?_

 _"It is. We've been fooling ourselves" he sighed. "To think that we can continue like this, without consequences"_

 _"Consequences? What do you-" he cut me off._

 _"We have careers to think about, reputations, we both put the job first." He shook his head. "I'm filling in as chief while he's in recovery. You are a very driven and focused woman, with the potential to make an outstanding surgeon"._

 _"Thank you" I said awkwardly as the suddenly realization to what he was attempting to say. "Oh you're ending this" I tried to hide the sadness and regret in my tone._

 _"I think it's best for a clean break" he nodded._

 _"Oh okay" I nodded along._

 _"Before it gets too involved, before it gets-" this time I cut him off._

 _"Messy right I get it. That would be bad" I agreed. Too late._

 _"It's nothing personal" he walked out and left me alone crying on the mattress._

Present time.

"I think you should still tell him about the baby" Cristina said as we followed Bailey for rounds. "At least he would have the responsibility of having to pay" I was sick of hearing all this from her.

"You know what; no. He will never know it's over, he ended it with me. Once this is taken care of Mark won't even be a blimp on my radar, he'll be a smudge" I walked away to catch up with the rest of our group but not before seeing the glance between Burke and Cristina while she-Burke was standing next to him. I felt bad Cristina was in her service for three weeks, she even tried to tell Dr Hahn-Burke the whole story but she wouldn't hear it.

I was scrubbing in on a surgery with Mark. Sweat was pouring off my head as I swayed slightly dizzy. I didn't know how I got into the surgery in the first place. Mark kept asking me questions about the procedure when I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was him yelling for a gurney.


	6. AN

Hi guys.

I'm going to start writing longer chapters definitely, in case you get confused about the switched roles I have a key of how I'm planning on doing it. If a character isn't on here, I'm either keeping them the same or I just haven't come up with a switch.

FanFiction chapter=real character

Mark= Burke

Meredith=Cristina

Burke=Derek

Cristina=Meredith

Erica=Addison

Henry=Mark

Teddy=Lexie

(Lexie will not be in this fic as a doctor as SGH just as mers sister)

Derek=Owen

Owen=Denny

April=teddy

Ben=Henry

I know it is confusing. A few characters are OOC and some might not exist, or follow different storylines.

Here's what I have planned so far...

Meredith ends up with Mark

Teddy marries Henry

Erica dies

Cristina and Burke get married

Cristina and Jackson have a relationship

Bailey and Ben get together

Meredith has a relationship with Derek

April has the hots for Derek

Derek does get a happy ending

Richard dies

George married Rose (uggggghhhh)

Rose seduces Burke

Thanks for all the support and I will have another chapter up by the end of the week.


End file.
